1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound scanning method and an ultrasound scanning system, and more particularly, to an ultrasound scanning method and an ultrasound scanning system capable of effective noise filtering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since ultrasound does not damage materials structures and human cells, it has been widely applied in the material field and clinical detection. Because compounded images provide better resolution, they have been widely used in the ultrasound scanning system. To obtain a compounded image, ultrasound signals have to be emitted from different angles and received, and ultrasound images corresponding to the different angles are then compounded into a single compounded ultrasound image. However, there are generally side lobes, artifacts or other types of noises in the ultrasound image generated from the ultrasound signals corresponding to the different angles, and accuracy of the compounded ultrasound image is therefore affected. Thus, how to effectively filter noises has become an important topic in the ultrasound scanning technology.